


Bycokets and Ponytails

by Hammocker



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 16:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5255612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammocker/pseuds/Hammocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment for lovers after near-death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bycokets and Ponytails

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got around to starting Witcher 2 properly after only two odd years of putting it off until I could upgrade my PC and 350 some hours of the first game. And I do love the first game, with all my heart, in fact, but it is pretty awkward nowadays.
> 
> For the sake of this fic, Geralt and Dandelion solidified a sexual and romantic relationship in the last game. So we're just going to ignore Geralt sleeping with Triss and Dandelion being a goddamn tart. They may or may not still be sleeping around and have agreed to mutually allow each other to do so, but their romantic loyalty is to each other.
> 
> The hanging scene left an impression on me, put modestly.

At long last, Geralt approached Dandelion, still held in place by the noose that was keeping him on his toes. It had been hell, punching through the guards, talking through Loredo, and cutting down Zoltan, but finally he was able to aid his best friend and recent lover.

Geralt easily sawed through the noose behind Dandelion's neck with a dagger before tossing it aside. The bard fell to his feet, limp as a noodle. Had Geralt not been there to put an arm around his shoulders and support him, Dandelion would have collapsed on the scaffold. He never had been very hardy.

“You're safe, Dandelion, I'm here now,” Geralt murmured under his breath as he adjusted their position so Dandelion was almost standing properly.

“Mm, hi, Geralt,” Dandelion said, a dreamy smile coming over his face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Now let's get you down,” he said before ushering his friend down the platform's steps.

It was only once they were firmly planted on solid ground once more that Dandelion seemed to realize exactly what had happened. He blinked twice before his eyes went wide.

“They were really going to hang us!” he exclaimed, straightening out of Geralt's hold.

“I know. You had me worried.”

“If- if you hadn't gotten here in time, I would have never-”

Geralt put a hand on his friend's shoulder. “I did get here.”

Dandelion wrapped his arms around Geralt, just barely managing to fully encompass his frame. He pushed his face against Geralt's chest, like he couldn't stand any distance between them. It didn't matter if Geralt stank of swamp and combat and Gods-only-knew what else, Dandelion needed to be sure he was still right there, right then.

“Don't leave me like that ever again, Geralt,” he demanded.

“I could hardly help it,” Geralt retorted, casually returning the embrace. “A king desired my presence. Not someone you refuse lightly.”

“Why do you always have to have the rational points in our spats?” Dandelion asked, pouting slightly.

“When you're an emotionless mutant freak, it leaves a lot of room for analytical thinking.”

“Oh, please,” Dandelion scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Let's just agree to stick together from now on.”

“Agreed,” Geralt said. “And don't go getting yourself into more trouble than usual while my back's turned anymore.”

“Hm, no promises on that,” Dandelion said, releasing his hold on Geralt to fold his arms. “But I'll certainly give your proposal serious consideration if you're willing to-”

Geralt leaned forward, cupped Dandelion's face, and planted a kiss on his lips. Even after months of separation, it was an easy gesture, their lips melding together like those of old lovers. Geralt just hoped the townsfolk wouldn't make too much of it.

“Stay out of trouble,” he said as he pulled back.

“True witcher magic,” Dandelion sighed before taking an exaggerated bow. “Your wish is my command.”

Zoltan approached then, gripping Dandelion's sleeve and tugging him towards the local inn.

“Come on, love bird, Geralt's got work to do, and we both need a drink.”

Clicking his tongue, Dandelion shrugged in defeat. “I suppose you're right. But Geralt, you have to come and have a drink with us as soon as you can.”

“As soon as I can,” Geralt echoed.

“Good. Be seeing you then.”

As Dandelion turned to leave, something occurred to Geralt. His friend had had a noticeable shift in wardrobe. It seemed to him even more vibrant and flamboyant than ever before. Especially...

“Dandelion!” Geralt called.

Dandelion paused to look back and raise an eyebrow at him.

“Nice hat,” he said with a nod.

Dandelion gave a laugh and adjusted his cap for show.

“Nice hair!” he shouted back before disappearing into the inn after Zoltan.

Geralt half-smiled before reaching back and pulling the band out of his hair, acutely aware of more than a few pairs of eyes lingering on him. He shook his head, allowing each lock that had been pulled back to fall into its natural state. He hadn't liked the ponytail very much anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I love how Geralt is very clearly more concerned about Dandelion than anything in the actual scene. He sounds more concerned for Dandelion, his gaze immediately focuses in on Dandelion, he defends Dandelion before anything else, he puts himself between Loredo and Dandelion as soon as he can. Poor Zoltan just can't compete.
> 
> Critique and corrections are always welcome. This piece is unedited and I've only recently started the game so please pardon and help me out with any inaccuracies you might see.


End file.
